Another Day In The Presence Of The Jaded Eyed King
by Megumi Mitoko
Summary: The past few days Roy Mustang has been a bit... exhausted... What could possibly be the reason? Drabble/Romance! Royai!


_**Name: **Another Day in The Presence of the Jaded Eyed King_

_**Word Count:**_ _1,297___

_**Characters: **Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye_

_**Theme: **Drabble/Romance_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit, that means no, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters described below._

**Another Day in The Presence of the Jaded Eyed King**

The man was tired, and it was obvious he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week. His eyes showed it, the bags underneath just proved it. Production hadn't been much of a priority this past week, I've observed him napping quite a few times. When I'd ask him if everything was alright, he'd brush it off and say the typical _"Don't worry about it, Lieutenant." _

Not only has he been tired, I'd get calls from him while I was off duty, asking how I was and if everything was fine. I admit that I did enjoy receiving calls from him, but it was clearly out of the ordinary. Something was wrong, even though he didn't want to admit it.

That was the problem with **The Flame Alchemist**. He held a lot of things to himself, hell, I didn't even know he had siblings until one of them had called!

Today was no different, I had caught him dozing off a few times and when I got home from my shift at Headquarters, the typical phone call was received. However, this one was a bit more out of the ordinary than the previous ones.

_Today I felt more restless than usual, I opened the front door and as usual Black Hayate was waiting for me obediently at the door. I smiled at him slightly before trudging inside and closing the door behind me. Just as I removed my jacket, the phone started to ring. I sighed, hanging up my jacket before walking over briskly to the phone in the middle of the table._

_I picked it up, knowing it was Mustang._

"_Yes Colonel?" I answered calmly, already knowing what the conversation was going to lead to._

"_Good evening, Lieutenant. I suspect everything is alright? Any problems getting home?" He asked, something was a bit urgent in his voice, and I knew that something **really** wasn't right this time._

"_Yes, uhh... Colonel, is something wrong? You seem uneasy..." She asked, raising an eyebrow. Immediately Mustang let out a sigh of relief, hearing that everything was okay. _

"_Nothing, I just need you to head over to my apartment. Quickly, I'll explain everything once you get here." With that, the Colonel hung up the phone. I blinked, looking at my phone before hanging up. I looked back down at Hayate who had been watching me the entire time, and offered a weak smile._

"_Everything is going to be okay..."_

So here I am now, pulling into casual clothing, a pair of jeans and a tight fitting tank top. I pulled my winter coat over my shoulders and left my apartment without another thought. Roy wouldn't have told me to come over for no reason, so I made sure I had my pistol with me as I headed over to his apartment.

I walked briskly, my hands buried in my pockets, the cold winter air greeting me unhappily. I kept my head down as the snow began to fall. I didn't quite like Winter... it was cold, slippery and quite annoying. However, something made it a bit more bare able one this walk to Roy's...

I had made it to his apartment shortly enough and climbed to the sixth floor, found his apartment number and knocked on the door. I checked my wrist watch, it was approximately eight P.M. I waited for a few moments, the door opening shortly afterward. The Colonel looked at me with a blank expression on his face, and immediately I was already fearing the worst. It wasn't until he stepped aside, did I realize it was something entirely different.

Behind him, in his dimly lit apartment, I could see a dinner set up with candle lighting. It looked inviting enough, sure, but I couldn't mask my confusion. 

"What is this about?" I asked him, slightly suspicious of his motives. What was he hinting at?

Roy simply chuckled, breaking his blank stare and placed his hand on my lower back and leading me inside. I walked carefully, hesitant as to what to do.

Roy closed the door behind us and looked back at him and couldn't help but fully laugh at my confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't understand...I thought something was wrong?"

"No, no, nothings wrong... I figured you were the type of person to appreciate a home made meal rather than going out for dinner."

It suddenly clicked in my mind what he was trying to do. Immediately, a warm smile covered my expression.

"You made this? Just for me?" I asked, already I could feel myself growing happy. Had he truly made me a homemade dinner? I looked back at the table and scanned the food items, carved chicken with mashed potatoes, stuffing, corn... All of it looked quite delicious.

"Yeah, I wasn't really sure what you'd prefer so I just decided to go with chicken." He admitted, coming up behind me, pulling my jacket from my arms and hanging it up before ushering me over to the table.

I sat down as he pulled the chair out for me, and waited until he was perched across from me before asking any questions.

"What is this all about, exactly?" I asked, a charming smile simply covered his lips.

"You know, I recently have discovered something a bit out of ordinary with myself. Have you noticed too, Riza?" He asked, calling me by my first name. It felt odd, and I was sure it felt weird coming off his lips.

"Yes, I have..." I admitted, wanting him to continue.

"I've realized a once in a lifetime sort of opportunity, and I knew that I had to seize it before someone else could."

I was still confused what he had been hinting at, and it was clear that he was finding my uneasiness amusing.

"We've been together for a long time, don't you agree?"

I nodded my head, his eyes looking into mine.

"You promised to follow me through hell, if that's what it took right?"

I nodded once again, wondering where he was taking this.

"Well, I want you to follow me through hell as more than just my companion. I don't really know how to say this without sounding completely sappy, but..."

He coughed, and immediately I knew what he was asking. I blushed a dark red as he reached across the table and held my hand.

"Riza Hawkeye, would you do me the honor's of becoming my Queen?" He asked, his dark eyes never leaving mine. I looked away breifly, embarrassed that he's seeing me blushing. I hastily pull my hand away and let out a small cough.

I close my eyes and hold my breath as I searched for an answer. Was I truly into the Colonel? Did I admire him in more ways than I originally thought?

I knew deep down, the answer was yes.

I had always admired Roy Mustang since after my father had passed away. He offered me a job, to work beside him where the two of us would conquer much more than anyone could've thought. There had been thoughts before where I saw him more than just a companion. He was handsome, no doubt, but he was kind and caring underneath his hardened exterior that the Ishvalan war had given him.

I opened my eyes, coming up with my answer.

"Yes, I'd love to be your queen."

And without much more thought, he smiled at me, and I at him.

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly, I was happy with the decision I made and we even kissed. I always wondered if the Flame Alchemist had soft lips, now I've received my answer.

My name is Riza Hawkeye, soon to be Mustang, and I am in love with The Flame Alchemist.


End file.
